


Coming Down

by Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Galra Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex, Sheithlentines 2019, what season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Keith in Galra mode was far beyond a bad mood, but perhaps Shiro could help him release the fury enough to change back... he needed a distraction, and a workout.Part of@sheithlentinesevent on Twitter <3





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> My first ever #Sheith so please be gentle with me!
> 
> Prompts used: NSFW, Galra Keith, light BDSM, daddy kink, Angst with a happy ending. Hope you like it!

“So I know I’m an idiot, and I’m really sorry… I completely forgot about Valentines day until I spoke with Hunk earlier and he reminded me that… Keith? Are you OK?”

Shiro paused in the act of shrugging off his dress jacket as he spotted the hunched form of his fiance sitting in the dark. Moving to the door of the lounge, he carefully put the flowers and wine to the side.

“Don’t come in here”

Sighing, Shiro leaned against the door. The rough tones were unmistakable. “It happened again?”

“I took a bad fall rock climbing out in the canyon. When I got up, I was…”

Folding his arms, Shiro raised an eyebrow. “How long has it been this time?”

“Four hours. I can’t… there’s so much rage inside me… I can’t let it go… can’t…”

“Enough” Shiro’s voice was firm, and he ignored the protests as he crossed to the hunched shape. As he drew closer, the soft glow from his arm illuminated the broad shoulders and thick, purple-black hair. Keith’s skin was purple too, a vibrant tone that only complimented his yellow, slitted eyes. Although he knew his fiance wouldn’t accept hearing it, Shiro thought he was just as beautiful in this form as his human visage.

“I said…”

“I don’t care what you said. I’m not leaving you to suffer alone.” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and felt the tension thrumming through his body. His muscles were clenched and his jaw tight, unexplained and uncontrolled anger rushing through him. The closest thing Shiro could think of were the legends of human berserkers, back in Viking days… fuelled by rage, unstoppable killing machines. That wasn’t the Keith he loved, but that was what he became when his Galra side took over. He fought it every time, but it was getting more and more difficult to control. The last time, it had taken him nearly three hours of sparring with Acxa to get it out of his system… but she was off planet and there was no-one even close to her capacity to give him a fight. No-one but Shiro, of course, and he would never risk hurting Keith enough to wear him out. They both knew that.

As if prompted by Shiro’s thoughts, Keith stood up and pushed his hand off his shoulder, irritated that his demand for solitude was being ignored. The involuntary growl and the glimpse of sharp teeth as his lip curled made something inside Shiro sit up and pant, and his eyes widened as he suddenly had an idea. Perhaps fighting wasn’t the only thing that could wear his fiancé out…

The key was going to be removing Keith’s aggression and anger. They’d been involved romantically for over a year since the defeat of Sendak and the liberation of Earth, and one of the things Shiro had learned about his stoic lover was how to deal with him when he was in a bad mood. Keith in Galra mode was far beyond a bad mood, but perhaps some of that would transfer over, and help him release the fury enough to change back. Shiro knew how much Keith loathed his unexpected transformations; that hatred was almost certainly fuelling his rage and preventing him from returning to human form. He needed a distraction as well as a workout.

Keith growled as Shiro shoved him back down onto the couch, hard enough to make the wood creak. In seconds, the Altean hand was gripping his wrists behind his back in a vice.. Helplessly pinned below him, Keith snarled in confusion.

“What the hell…”

“Snarl all you want” Shiro’s voice was as soft as velvet, and Keith’s ears pricked up. He knew that tone… “you won’t be growling in a minute.”

Understanding dawned and Keith groaned his consent as his fiancé paused, waiting for permission. Working with his free hand the moment Keith agreed, Shiro gazed into the gorgeous catlike eyes of his lover as he dragged his belt buckle free and opened the fly of his pants.

The restrained man gasped as Shiro bent his head and took his first taste of him. Wrists still locked in the immovable grip of the mechanised arm, he felt the blood rush south at the insistent touch of his lover’s lips. In his Galra form, Keith’s anatomy was significantly larger than usual, and Shiro grinned as he quickly thickened under his teasing. As his hips began to buck the growling switched to moaning, but the undercurrent of rage was still there and he still struggled instinctively against the hold despite giving his enthusiastic consent. The fight in him only inflamed his fiancé even more.

Shiro swapped hands, using the reach of his Altean arm to grab their toy box from beside the bed. Dragging it into the front room, he dug through it quickly until he found what he was looking for; a set of manacles Keith had left over from his Blade days, designed to hold Galra prisoners. They had a very different use now.

Snapping the restraints into place around Keith’s wrists, Shiro took a moment to gaze down at him. He was dishevelled already, pupils blown and lips a dark purple flush, parted to reveal sharp teeth as he panted. His shirt was rucked up nearly to his nipples from his struggles against the hold, giving Shiro access to his tight abdominal muscles. Pants undone, his thick, purple cock stood from dark curls, already dripping from desire.

Stroking his fingers over Keith’s stomach, Shiro tilted his head as he gauged the level of rage still bubbling in his lover. The temptation to just flip him over and fuck him senseless was nearly overwhelming, but that wasn’t what he needed at this stage. That had to wait until he’d changed form… besides, Shiro wasn’t going to waste that gloriously engorged, ten inch cock while he had access to it. Keeping Keith held down with his right hand, Shiro fished out lube and stripped off his pants, returning to a seated position on Keith’s lap as he began to work himself open.

Watching Shiro prepare himself, Keith strained against the restraints, instinctive anger at being subdued now joined by the desire to get his hands on his partner. In human form, the brunette enjoyed being dominated by his fiancé; Shiro was a passionate, sensitive lover who made sure to take care of them both, no matter how they chose to have sex. Being completely under his control was a huge turn on when Keith was having a difficult day, allowing him to relax and be pleasured without pressure to perform or be in charge.

This was the first time they’d made love this way during a transformation. Previously, Keith’s heightened emotions had led him to dominate, to take Shiro aggressively. They’d both enjoyed it, but it hadn’t exactly been calming. That instinct made him fight for dominance now, despite his desire to let Shiro have control. Conflicted, he strained and panted against the manacles, hips twitching as he watched his lover’s fingers move in and out of himself. Shiro’s eyes were closed, his breath coming in shallow puffs as he moaned his pleasure. He was stroking his spot with each movement, taking himself to the edge before he mounted his lover. Shiro knew exactly what to expect once he allowed Keith inside him, and he knew he needed to be close to get the most from it.

Bracing himself on his lover’s chest, Shiro positioned the thick, Galran cock beneath him and eased down, groaning as the head breached his entrance. He heard the answering cry from Keith and grinned, sinking further down. He knew better than to try and hilt himself straight away, there was just too much length for that. It wasn’t the length he was interested in, anyway. As he began to thrust back onto the hard flesh inside him, he felt the swollen head press against his spot and bowed his head, growling out his pleasure with each motion of his hips.

Keith was lost the moment he was surrounded by tight, wet heat. Letting his head drop back on the couch, his eyes rolled back in his head as Shiro began to move. He was floating in pleasure already, with a loud cry he arched backwards and his hips left the seat, forcing more of his length up into his lover as they found a fast, pounding rhythm.

Riding his fiancé, Shiro tipped his head back and took hold of himself with his left hand, letting his slick fingers work his cock as he rose towards his first climax. Keith was trying to go deeper and he restrained him by gripping his hips, wanting to keep that beautiful, pulsing head exactly where it was. Rubbing his sweet spot down onto his lover, Shiro slammed into orgasm with a low groan, covering Keith’s torso with his fluids. Gasping, he rode the waves of pleasure until he could focus on his lover again.

The sensation of Shiro’s climax around him was more than Keith could take, and as his lover sank down onto his chest, his own orgasm ripped through him. With a snarl he released, coating Shiro’s insides and arching up into him again. Somewhere in the panting and snarling, he knew he was crying his partner’s name. His lips were bruised from where he’d bitten them as he’d fought against the restraints, his cheeks stained with tears of frustration and rage even as he’d been wracked with desire. The burning chaos in his mind that always accompanied transformation was beginning to recede, and he could feel the fury fading. It wouldn’t be much longer before he turned back.

Sensing the change in his lover after the shuddering of his first orgasm stopped, Shiro leaned back and began working him again, sinking his fingers into Keith’s chest as he set a faster pace. The stamina and altered anatomy would disappear as soon as he lost Galran form, but until then he would stay rock hard and whining for more. Trusting his body to accept further pleasure, Shiro bent forward and captured Keith’s lips, risking a kiss now his lover had stopped snarling and growling. His teeth were dangerously sharp when he was like this.

The room was filled with the sounds of slick skin on skin, breathy moans and deep, rasping cries as they pleasured each other with their bodies. It didn’t take long for Keith to reach his limit again and he came helplessly, flesh entirely under the control of his lover. Shiro could feel the release running down his thighs, the feeling almost unbearably erotic. The cock inside him was still hard and he sobbed with desire as Keith ground up into him, forcing him into a dry orgasm that ripped through his entire body. Locking his elbows so he could stay upright, Shiro groaned as he began to lose the feeling below his waist, desentization kicking in. He could usually manage multiple prostate orgasms alone, but the impact of Keith meeting his thrusts lowered his limits. Reluctantly he slowed his motion and dismounted, kneeling between his lover’s thighs.

Regarding the utter ruin of his fiance, Shiro smirked and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft still hard and wanting in front of him. Keith’s eyes were closed, his head resting against the arm of the couch, chest heaving and arms quivering where he’d been restrained for nearly an hour. His skin dripped with Shiro’s cum and his own sweat, the purple shade beginning to fade back to pale pink as he slowly shifted form. He was close to completely transforming, he only needed a little bit more. Gripping his cock in his left hand, Shiro began working the shaft as he dragged his right hand through the sticky mess on Keith’s stomach and then dipped it between his partner’s thighs. He knew exactly what to do with so much lubricant.

The sensation of unyielding fingers inside him broke through the haze Keith floated in, dragging a desperate cry of bliss from his lips as Shiro began working him open. As chilled metal found his sweet spot and began stroking in tiny circles, his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost any remaining semblance of control or dignity. Thrusting back against the invading digits, he screamed and begged for more, words of desperation falling from his bitten lips. Grinning at the cries of ‘ _more daddy, please… please more...’_ Shiro indulged him gladly, twisting his wrist with each stroke on his cock and dragging the palm of his hand across the head, confident and firm in his movements.

As he felt the tremors inside his lover threaten to overwhelm him, Shiro removed his fingers and hilted himself in one smooth motion, pushing the head of his cock against Keith’s throbbing spot. As the hybrid exploded around him and soaked them both with his last load, Shiro rode the waves of his own final orgasm and snaked his tongue deep into his lover’s mouth, risking the vicious fangs in his desire to penetrate Keith’s body in as many ways as he could. The answering kiss was fierce and deep as they slowly subsided, clinging together as the last signs of Galra transformation faded and Keith finally became soft against Shiro’s stomach.

Exhausted, dripping with sweat and cum, body aching from the exertion and head fogged with endorphins, Shiro forced himself upright and released Keith’s arms from the restraints, helping him uncurl and rubbing his muscles gently. His lover was nearly broken, the transformation and the intense sex taking a harsh toll on his body. Shiro carried him to the shower and held him gently against the wall as he cleaned them both up, feeling Keith’s head against his shoulder and his arms around his waist. Once out of the shower, he wrapped the sleepy hybrid in a soft towel and dried his hair before tucking them both into bed.

“How did you know?” Keith’s voice was raspy from moaning, and Shiro passed him some water from the bedside table.

“Know what?”

Too tired to think properly, Keith went with easy words. “That you could fuck me back to human” he managed, and Shiro started to laugh helplessly.

“I didn’t know” he chuckled, pressing his nose against Keith’s scalp and inhaling the scent of shampoo. “I figured it was worth a try. Besides, you’re far too sexy when you’re Galra.”

“Not funny” Keith sulked, and Shiro kissed him more seriously.

“I’m not joking. You’re _beautiful_ , no matter what form you’re in. I love you, that doesn’t change just because you’re purple.”

“You just love the massive cock.”

Shrugging, Shiro curled up and closed his eyes, giving in to his own exhaustion. “It’s not the size that counts, it’s what I can do with it” he quipped, and Keith finally lost the last dregs of his sulk, giving in with a deep laugh. The sound of it made Shiro’s heart leap into his throat and he drifted into sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Links](https://linktr.ee/artofsilvandar) to my online accounts  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995), my Otayuri Mafia AU  
> Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans[ click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> NaNoWriMo 2018 submission:[ Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037) NSFW please note tags!  
> Post canon [Seung-gil x female OC ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)(Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn  
> 


End file.
